


Bit of a Stretch

by orchidbreezefc



Category: Marvel 616, New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1-Julian meets a cute granola guy teaching a yoga class.<br/>Chapter 2-Julian gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for my friend Abby in a prompt meme, specifically 'meeting on a park bench'--there's no bench, but that should be all right. Originally posted on Tumblr, but then it grew a second chapter that turned out too long and NSFW to risk with the broken readmore function.
> 
> This chapter, however, is SFW, so enjoy!
> 
> The therapist is one of mine, I picked the one that I think would work best with Julian (ironically didn't work so well with me, even though we got along like a house on fire).
> 
> Warning for use of the ableist c-word (self applied) by Julian.

Julian hates his therapist.

Not usually, usually he’s fine, he went through like four therapists before he found someone he could stand, someone who had the right combination of understanding and kick-in-the-ass Julian needed, and that was Kevin.

But right now the kicking in the ass is the problem, because Kevin absolutely in-sis-ted he go take a yoga class. Fucking _yoga_. Kevin really thinks Julian needs to get in touch with his body in a more mental, spiritual way ever since he wrenched the insecurities about his hands out of him.

There was no chance Julian was going to go out and buy a fucking yoga mat, so here he is, in Central Park at fucking seven in the morning because Hisako knows a group that does a yoga class, nearby where she spars at fucking seven in the morning.

He casually edges his way toward the yoga group, which is full of people doing stretches right now but not real yoga poses as far as he can tell, mostly because they are all out of sync and aren’t holding the poses for lengths of time that make his muscles ache just looking at them.

He slips into the back of the group and drops to the grass, starts looking around and doing all the stretches he sees that he can physically imitate with half his forearms gone. He figures the ones that use hands to push his arms and legs farther in various directions he can supplant with telekinesis, that’s not cheating, he’s a fucking cripple all right, and he’s just doing this as a hobby so everyone can shut the fuck up about it if they say anything.

“Okay, is everyone feeling relaxed and open?” A guy at the front of the group just fucking rolls up to his feet like he’s got secret wheels on him, and shit, maybe he does, because he’s shiny gold all over, with bubbles of black like a lava lamp. So clearly not a regular flatscan—oh, probably just an Inhuman, the mists shit happened pretty recently. Kind of a let-down, but what can you do.

The other people in the group are probably not newcomers or, hell, might be non-showers themselves, because they don’t seem to give a shit at all about this guy being a fucking gorgeous golden statue that should be riding a pegasus on the fucking Arc de Triomphe or wherever, only come to life as the most fluidly-moving homonid Julian’s ever seen in his fucking life.

Shit, he should just quit right now. The hell is he doing? He’s not a fucking Adonis like that, he hasn’t even got hands, he’s not even a whole _person_ —

No. Kevin would kick his ass for that. He’s not broken. He’s _not_.

“So, one of you guys has apparently been doing some research and asked for a sequence that would help with tension, and that’s going to tie into forgiveness. The specific sequence I’m doing today is really easy and the poses flow super well into each other, so it’s really great and basic—especially since we have a couple new faces today,” says gold man. He nods at a girl in the back, who looks all blushy and at least twice as uncomfortable as Julian feels—that is, until the guy looks straight at Julian and fucking _winks_ and it’s all Julian has in him to not get up and high-tail it right fucking then.

The sequence is first the lotus position, which Julian has to lock his arms into his gauntlets for to not feel fucking stupid and have to strain his arms keeping them in the right place with nothing to rest on at the same time as focusing on keeping his gauntlets still _and_ the breathing and focusing and feeling the body shit.

The next few are better. They don’t actually make Julian sore trying to hold the position and they aren’t actually hard so after thirty seconds of the first pose he quietly drops his gauntlets entirely and for once is able to really focus on his body, all of it that he has and not anything else.

The leader’s voice gets all soft and hypnotizing after a while, like white noise, so Julian gets the meaning but it doesn’t jolt him out of what he’s doing. The guy must be really talented—Julian should ask about his mutation, see if that has anything to do with teaching yoga.

He thinks he might be understanding something about how the poses go into each other in sequence—it’s some kind of thing with the breathing, the guy explains the whole thing, something about gradual union, it starts with a V Julian thinks.

There’s a bit of twisting and lungeing, which the gold guy looks like he could twist his torso 180 degrees and make himself a pretzel, but it’s not so bad—at least Julian stays fit and works out, he’s not judging or paying attention or anything but some of the people here are a bit more wobbly than he is, which is a good sign he supposes.

Of course, then he completely breaks his flow when he has to get his gauntlets again for the downward facing dog and he looks up for an example and god _damn_ does the gold guy have the best ass in the _universe_. Completely throws Julian off for the entire duration of the pose, which it’s not like it’s a hard pose, but he keeps going holy _shit_ , like, he doesn’t usually go for non-mutants, especially Inhumans because they’ve all got this attitude problem and think they ‘get it’, but like. Damn. Just saying.

Anyway, it’s about 8:15 or so by the time they finish up, and Julian feels like taking a nap, but overall it wasn’t as bad as he expected. He’s not sure he gets all the spiritual psychobabble, but his body feels better after yoga than it does after a workout, so maybe Kevin was right, like usual.

He’s about to pack up and leave when gold man jogs over and cheerily goes, “Hello, newcomer!” He mercifully doesn’t offer a hand to shake, just rolling back and forth on his heels like he’s fucking twelve. “Name’s Josh. Was gonna say hi to both of you new folks, but the other girl must be shy I guess because she just booked it out of here. Sorry, rambling. Great to see a new face here! What’s your name? Are you new? because you rocked that.”

“Rocked it?” Julian echoes. “I mean, yeah, I’m new—my therapist made me—suggested that I try it out.” He rubs his upper arm absently. “I mean, I work out and stuff, but… Julian. Is my name.”

“Okay, Julian. Hey, do you have a minute? I was wondering if you could tell me about those prosthetics of yours. I was watching, and it’s just amazing how you were able to put pressure on those—you have the best crow position ever.”

“Uh.” Julian blinks at Josh’s earnestness. “They’re just—“ He puts one of the gauntlets in Josh’s hand and drops it so he can take a look at it. “They’re not biotechnical or anything, they’re literally just model hands. I’m a telekinetic, I move them that way.”

“ _Really_ ,” Josh says in open interest, turning the gauntlet over in his hands and manually moving a couple fingers. “This is super intense. Shame though, I was thinking it would really be helpful for, like, special athletes, you know?” He hands it back and Julian locks it back into place. “I hope you don’t mind my asking if the hands are anything to do with the powers?”

Great, here it is. “Sort of,” Julian says, crossing his arms defensively. “In that I was targeted for being a mutant and lost them that way.”

Julian expected any number of reactions, but certainly not Josh bursting into laughter. “What the fuck?” Julian says loudly. “What’s wrong with you?”

“No, no, it’s just—“ Josh collects himself and straightens up. “No, shit, I’m just relieved. A mutant. Here I thought you were an Inhuman, they’re all like, hey buddy, I may look normal but I’ve had powers for two days, check your fucking _mutant privilege_ -–”

“No shit,” Julian says, eyes widening. He laughs too. “Yeah, that’s exactly fucking it!”

They both laugh themselves out, and then Josh looks Julian up and down. “So, Mr. Mutant,” he says, crossing his arms and—smirking, almost. “You up to get an ice cream? The vendor across from us has the best pistachio.”

“Pistachio,” Julian snorts. “I’ll try their chocolate, and see.”

“You’ll undo the entire session, is what.”

“I’ll find a way to work it off,” Julian says, and Josh grins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the NSFW chapter. It just sort of happened. It was kind of interesting to play with a different situation for these characters where Julian definitely does not have the upper hand and isn't feeling quite so cocky as usual, and he and Josh are on much better terms--hopefully it didn't come out OOC.
> 
> I actually love this OT3, shame this ridiculous thing ended up being the first thing I wrote for them. :P More later, I hope.
> 
> Warning for very slight consent issues, in that Josh keeps going with Julian when he's embarrassed. It should be okay, just be informed!

Josh gets his messenger bag, which he shows Julian is full of first aid supplies and books and tapes on spirituality, and then leads them over to the ice cream vendor and pays for them both, pistachio and chocolate.

They pick a picnic table to commandeer, and Julian magnanimously decides to sit on the bench beside Josh like a normal person instead of on the table surface, which he prefers to do. 

" _Is_ the chocolate any good?” Josh asks. When Julian nods, Josh narrows his eyes playfully and says, “I don’t believe you. Give me a taste of yours." Julian gets his meaning and grins, closes his eyes and allows Josh to kiss him. Their tongues slide gently against each other, and then Josh is pulling away, licking his lips. “Hmm," he ponders, smiling. “Not bad."

Julian rolls his eyes and sets his ice cream cone on the picnic table. “You barely had a taste at all," he argues, and then he’s kissing Josh so hard with so much tongue that Josh nearly smears ice cream all over everything. Josh pulls away with a gasp long enough to put his cone down safely, then shifts in his seat minutely and kisses Julian again, taking his face in hand. 

“Wow,” Josh murmurs, dazed, when they pull apart. Julian grins proudly. Josh licks his lips again--his tongue is gold, too, and the sight of it gives Julian a lot of thoughts regarding what he ought to do with it. “You may have converted a new chocolate lover."

“Oh yeah?” Julian teases, leaning closer.

“Hey, you know, my place isn’t too far from here," Josh says, shrugging his messenger bag over one bare shoulder. “We could probably have this ice cream finished by the time we get there, and then who knows what other uses we could find for our mouths."

Julian grins.  
\---  
“Let’s do the couch," says Josh when they make it through the door, miraculously having kept their hands mostly to themselves thus far. “Much sexier than the bed, honestly. Much less pressure.” He throws his messenger bag to the side and lies down on the couch, tall enough to stretch over the whole thing. He gestures for Julian to join, and Julian immediately climbs onto his thighs. Josh grabs Julian’s hips while he pulls off his shirt, then wolf whistles. “Damn, girl,” Josh says, grinning. “You really do work out."

He leans up and traces his fingers over Julian’s abs, murmuring the names of individual muscle groups. “I’m impressed. You’re strong,” Josh says, stroking up and over Julian’s shoulder, and then raises an eyebrow and grins. “But are you flexible?"

“Try me," Julian replies, pulling Josh up telekinetically being that he has no collar to grab and fitting their mouths together. Josh keeps smiling, wrapping his arms around Julian's body and kissing him in little pecks, so light and easy, like it's a game.

Josh sets quite a casual and comfortable tone, but Julian still finds himself wistful. “Fuck, I wish I could touch you,” Julian mutters, smoothing his gauntlets down Josh's sides. He wants to feel every inch of that shimmering skin, but he can't.

“You know," says Josh, smiling, "the lips are the most sensitive area of the body, after the fingertips and of course the genitals." He leans in toward Julian’s ear and murmurs, “Where do you want to touch?"

“Everywhere," Julian whispers. 

Josh laughs and lies back. “Good thing we got an early start, then."

Julian settles between Josh's legs, aware that Josh could easily fit them behind his own head but content with them merely curling around Julian’s thighs. Josh lies there, humming softly, stroking Julian’s hair and tilting his head this way and that so Julian can explore him with his mouth: over his cheek, along his jaw, down his neck and to his clavicle.

“You’re lovely," Josh sighs, and laughs ticklishly as Julian nips between his collarbones.

That’s when the door opens and a handsome black man walks in on them. Julian sits bolt upright, but Josh doesn’t seem embarrassed at all. He sits up, pushes away Julian’s gauntlets and shirt as they fly up to cover himself, and tugs Julian closer when he tries to squirm away in embarrassment.

“It’s just my roommate," Josh says to Julian. “Hey, David," he calls, "check out what I picked up at the park.” He kisses his way up Julian’s neck.

“Trying not to," David says, crossing quickly to the kitchen.

“Look at him,” Josh insists. “He’s delicious." He nips at Julian’s earlobe and rubs fingers deep into Julian’s sides, making him shudder.

David sighs. “Josh." He turns around to look but has his arms crossed.

“He’s got little shoulder freckles!" Josh turns a little to display more of Julian, who looks sidelong at David as dubiously as David’s looking at him. “Isn’t he just _edible_?" Josh half-growls the last word and rolls his hips in a way that makes Julian have to bite down a moan. He holds close onto Josh’s shoulders, feeling a blush paint his face and ears in both embarrassment and arousal.

David looks Julian up and down slowly and thoroughly in a way that makes Julian absolutely burn. “He is,” David agrees finally, turning away. 

“What the fuck?” Julian finally blurts out. “Are you two in some freaky double pickup artist thing? I didn’t sign up for that," he protests to Josh.

Josh winks at him. “We’re not together, but David’s basically a sex god, when he wants to be. Hey, David," he calls, snapping the waistband of Julian’s leggings-as-pants. “What do you think I should do with him?" He takes Julian’s chin in hand and examines his face, making Julian blush again. “He’d look so cute riding me--but then, I really want those lips around my cock—"

“Stop treating men like toys, Josh," David sighs as Julian splutters.

“I’m not! I like him. I could go twice and do both," Josh adds, "but wouldn’t it be so convenient if we had two dicks in the picture for him?"

“Hey!" Julian hisses, as if Josh is going to switch back to talking privately now that he’s brought everything out into the open. “Don’t I get a say in this?"

“Why of course, beautiful," Josh says, nuzzling Julian’s neck. “Nothing you don't want to do. I’m not a monster."

“Then stop planning shit without me!"

“Okay," says Josh, kissing Julian sweetly. “Would you like David to join us, Julian?"

Julian blinks. The question actually put to him, he’s not sure how he feels. Really, he was mostly just surprised by the switch from the sweet early-mornings-and-yoga granola guy he met at the park to this semi-exhibitionist. Josh is tipping his head endearingly as he waits for the answer, while David rolls his eyes.

If Josh is treating him like a toy, its not like he’s _against_ being played with. 

“Let’s just keep it consensual, okay," Julian finally mutters into Josh’s shoulder.

“Of course," Josh says, stroking Julian’s hair. “I was only teasing.” He scoots back on the couch and beckons David over. David sighs and moves back to the couch, considers the space Josh has opened up for him, and leans down to Julian instead.

“Hi," he says. "I’m David." 

“Julian," Julian says guardedly, still tucked into Josh like a shy child.

“It’s okay," says Josh, nuzzling Julian affectionately. “We promise it'll be good for you. We're both experts on biology, you’ll love what we can do."

David sighs. “I guess I’ll get the box. You two decide what we'll be doing." He straightens up and disappears down the hall into a room.

“Box?” Julian asks.

“Condoms, lube. Toys. Whatever you want. I was thinking old-fashioned, though,” Josh continues, gently pulling off Julian's pants. “Spitroast."

“That's the worst term for a sex position ever," Julian grumbles contrarily.

“But yeah?” Josh says, nudging Julian to turn so he can rub his back. “You blow me, David can fuck you—I'll do whatever you want to get you off if that doesn’t do it for you," he adds, winking, “but I’m sure it will."

“And then you two can go again so that I don’t have to be there post-coitus," says David, returning--stripped down to boxers--with a simple wood box and putting it on the floor. He pulls out just a bottle of lube and closes it again.

“What about condoms?” Julian asks. 

“Josh is a healer," David replies, climbing onto the couch and folding his legs underneath him. “Diseases aren’t an issue.”

“You're clean," Josh chirps. “Good job!" Julian snorts, but then Josh shucks off his leggings around Julian and oh god, they’re going to start. 

“Okay, wait, hang on," Julian says. “Hang on, can we--? Let’s ease into it some more."

David gives Josh some sort of what-do-I-keep-telling-you look, and Julian catches just the end of an eyeroll from Josh. His voice comes gentle though; “Sure, whatever you need." Josh turns Julian back around, pulls him flush against his own chest and wraps his arms securely around him. “Just look at me, okay? Focus on me."

Julian’s breath hitches as David’s arms wrap around his waist from behind, but doesn’t take his eyes off Josh's face. Josh holds up a hand, which starts to glow. “I’m really an all-purpose biokinetic," he explains. “I’d like to teach you proper breathing techniques sometime, but for now I can relax you a bit and get the endorphins going."

Julian looks at the glow--as far as glows go, it seems rather friendly and welcoming. He nods, and Josh caresses his face. Julian immediately feels his body loosen; his breath comes easier and he feels somehow safe and happy. 

“I don’t think yoga can do that,” Julian mumbles, melting against Josh. 

Josh laughs. “You’d be surprised." He strokes down Julian’s back and watches his reaction carefully when he gets to his waistband. “May I?" he asks, and Julian nods, hardly paying attention at all in the effort to snuggle Josh to death. Josh chuckles, has to practically lift Julian to get his boxers off. “Isn’t he precious?" he asks David, who merely replies, “You may have overdone it a bit."

“I always overdo it," Josh says dismissively as they remove their own underwear. “You still doing okay, love?"

“I am so ready," Julian mutters, shaking his gauntlets to the floor with a clang. “Super ready. Bring it."

“Oh, man. David, we gotta keep this one." Josh makes an odd gesture that David seems somehow to immediately comprehend, because he starts pouring lube on his fingers.

“Sorry,” David says gently, “I can’t warm up my fingers, unlike some of us. This will be cold."

“Yeah, that’s fi—shit!” Julian yelps, starting as David’s fingers find his asshole with laser precision. At the look of concern they both give him, he shakes his head. “No, fine, it’s just—that’ll wake you up." Josh starts laughing so hard he almost falls off the couch, and David has to extend his leg to keep him stable.

“I’m such a third wheel," David says confidentially to Julian. "I keep telling him to let me get to know them first before bed—no offense.”

“None taken?" Julian says, humming through the sensation and adjusting himself carefully. “I mean—shit—well, we’re getting to know each other now, that’s for damn sure.” He hisses but presses down into it.

“You ever done anal?” Josh asks. “Shit, we should have asked."

“I’ve done anal. Shit, I did anal in high school, that was so much worse—than you could ever—try getting a seventeen-year-old to prep you properly, it’s—ah, okay. It’s bullshit."

Josh leans in to kiss Julian. “Well anyway, we’ll get to know each other soon. Julian’s great, as you can see—David’s a little shy, but when he warms up to you he’s a real snark monster, you’ll wish he’d be as quiet as he is now." David bumps Josh in the side with his heel and Josh laughs.

“How’s that feeling?" David asks Julian rather than responding. 

Julian rolls his head thoughtfully. “How many fingers is that? Just one?” David nods, and Julian snorts. “Christ, you’re not going to break me, you know."

“This is your fault, Josh,” David accuses. “You let this into our home."

Josh doesn’t look even slightly apologetic. “I like him,” he says decisively. “Come on, how about the two of us get started." He pulls Julian in again and bites his lip firmly, jerking his own cock as he does so. He laves his tongue over Julian’s lip and grins. “Let’s see how red we can get those lips before they’re around me," he says in a low, rough voice that kickstarts Julian’s erection.

Julian links his arms around Josh’s neck and goes back to kissing him, getting up onto his knees so that David can still reach. There are a few moments in which Josh seems to be kissing Julian as aggressively as possible, then David chuckles.

“I think you’re ready," he says, retracting his fingers slowly, "but do keep kissing. It’s nice to have you chatterboxes quiet."

Josh snickers. “Nah, I think we can get this show on the road, right?” Julian nods, swallowing his nervousness. “Okay, David, you go first," Josh says, nodding to David, then looks back into Julian’s face and smirks. “Then you, cutie, get to help me out."

“Don’t call me cutie,” Julian mutters, “I’m not cute." Still, he nods back at David, and uses his telekinesis to support himself as David hikes up his hips, only to find Josh is already supporting him. 

“Green, huh?" says Josh interestedly, smiling. “It’s okay. I won’t let you go."

Josh breathes long and slow for Julian to imitate while David enters him. Julian follows the example, focused on Josh’s face. “Okay,” David says, smoothing his hands over Julian’s shoulders. “That’s it." He nods to Josh, who leans back, guiding Julian down to his elbows on the couch.

“If you jolt him so I feel teeth, I’ll kill you," Josh says sunnily to David.

“Yeah, fuck you too," says David, rubbing his hands over Julian’s hips. “Get going already."

“I hope you’re good at sucking cock after all this fucking buildup,” Josh intones to Julian, who growls. “I kid," Josh says, grinning and threading his hands in Julian’s hair. “Go ahead."

Julian props himself up on his elbows and licks his way up Josh’s frenum, watching black dance on skin obscured by white pubes. Josh hums happily and nods to David, who holds Julian’s hips tighter and slowly starts moving in and out. Julian shudders in pleasure, his dick rocking back and forth against the soft surface of the couch. He could rest just like that, but he continues with Josh, closing his eyes to focus on the texture of his head on his tongue. 

Josh’s soft murmurs of 'perfect, god, you’re doing wonderful, love' quickly give way to him loudly going, 'fuck, fuck, your mouth, okay, Christ, fucking hell,' which Julian likes a lot more. 

David doesn’t say anything at all, until he asks Julian, somewhat strained, “Do you want me to pull out before—?" Julian wipes his mouth on his arm and shakes his head briskly. David nods, wraps his arms tight around Julian, and groans harshly as he comes. Then he pulls out, sits back, and wipes his forehead. 

David looks over at Josh for a moment, who has his head thrown back and is gasping and muttering, then gets up off the couch and gets a soft towel from the box to clean himself up with.

“Leaving?" Josh asks, forcing himself to look up. Julian pauses and looks up as well. “Didn’t mean to—y’know, scare you off, or anything."

“I just don’t want to cuddle with you. You two have fun, though. Nice meeting you.” David grabs his boxers, flicks Josh’s forehead in some mystifying gesture of affection, and leaves.

Julian looks up at Josh in confusion. He regrets it immediately when Josh bursts into a wide grin, puts his hand on his own dick, and comes in Julian’s face.

“Shit!"

“God, sorry, couldn’t resist," Josh cackles as Julian splutters and wipes at his face. “Dude, are you okay?"

"I’m going to fucking kill you," Julian says, and Josh laughs before Julian sits up and pushes him off the couch.

"Fuck! Seriously?” Josh complains, rubbing his head. “That hurt! I landed on one of your gauntlets, you asshole!"

Julian climbs off the couch and settles himself on Josh’s chest. “Haven’t come yet," he says smugly. “I believe your phrasing was that you would do ‘whatever I want’?"

Josh blinks, and then grins. “We should be boyfriends."

"We’ll see,” says Julian, and he leans down to kiss Josh again.


End file.
